Blood is Irrelevant
by To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan
Summary: My name is Kamelia, but a lot of people call me Lia for short! I am a big girl that can take care of myself! I am nine and there are three things in the world that I love, LOVE! They are my Papa, the Vongola Famiglia, and my library! My Papa is the best!


"That's it for today's lesson, Kamelia," my Uncle Reborn, my tutor, announced.

He asked me, "Are you going to stay here like usual?"

"Yeah! I'm going to stay in the library for a little while and then I'll go to Papa's office. The new books I ordered just came today! Bye Uncle Reborn!" I giggled with excitement as I ran to the door.

My name is Kamelia, but a lot of people call me Lia for short! I am a big girl that can take care of myself! I am nine and there are three things in the world that I love, LOVE! They are my Papa, the Vongola Famiglia, and my library! My Papa is the best! He tries very hard to clear up his schedule in the afternoons to spend time with me! He's a really important person in the family, I think it's called the "Decimo," but I'm not so sure. That's why he's so busy. Like today, he would have a lot of meetings with important guests! People like Xanxan and uncle Enma! But during the meeting, I'm alone. But don't worry! I don't get lonely! Because I can visit all my uncles and aunties and brothers and sisters! So in the meantime, the library is my favorite place. I get to read there! And now, we're back to the point of why I like to read. Books are amazing because they will bring you to another world! Ooh! I know! It's like a portal to another dimension! Each and every book is special because my Papa got them for me! You know what? My papa is the best! He built this library just for me! Ok, maybe he also built it for uncle 'Dera, BUT I get to manage this place! So ha to you Uncle 'Dera! But I love all of my aunties and uncles. They always spend time with me and make me feel included, even though I'm so much younger than them and there are not a lot of other kids around. I don't know what I would do without my family.

I was walking to the the bookcase when my phone buzzed. It was Uncle Reborn and I answered, "Hello? It's rare to see you call. Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, smartie, unlike your no good father..." Reborn chuckled at the last part, "I think I left my folder on my desk. Can you check the first drawer?"

"Sure, wait one moment." I chirped as I dug through the desk. As I went through the desk, a stack of papers fell to the ground. " _I'll pick it up later_ ," I thought.

"OH! I found it! It's a black folder right?"

"Yep, that's it. I'm going to come get it later tonight."

"Bye bye!" I giggled.

"Bye, see you."

After the call ended, I went to organize the fallen papers. One in particular was an envelope labeled, "To Lia". The envelope looked old and tattered, but it showed no signs of being opened. It piqued my interest so I opened the envelope. Inside, I found a letter written for me.

The letter read,

 _To my dearest daughter, Kamelia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry that I've never got to see you grow into the beautiful young woman you'll be. If you are given this letter then that means that you are old enough to understand… Time does pass by so fast… I still remember the times when you were in your mother's arms… so pure and beautiful… But that's the thing I cannot withstand. You looked just like her and ever since your mother died, I couldn't even look at you! I knew having you wasn't the correct choice. It was either you or her, but she picked you. I loved your mother! She was my life, my paradise, I couldn't take it! Losing her, I mean. So I chose to take revenge on the man that took your mother, my soulmate. You can despise me all you want, I'm a coward, I chose revenge over you. I'm sorry. I left when you needed someone the most. I don't deserve to be your father, I'm sorry. But at least I'll be with your mother. I'm sorry I left you alone, but I have to. But at least I can rest in peace if its Tsunayoshi that's going to take care of you. He will make sure you are safe. He has his whole family to backup your safety. He is a great man, brave, strong, and caring. He'll be a better father than I'll ever be… Please, live a happy life. Don't hate Tsunayoshi, I'm the only one you should hate. I'm the coward who ran and left. Goodbye from your failure of a father… I'm sorry..."_

The room was dead silent. Within the silence, a wave of emotions began to erupt, first was shock, then was confusion, followed by sadness, and finally anger. After reading the letter my hands started to shake and my eyes watered, tears began to fall and reality began to shatter.

"NO! This can't be true! How could this be?" I screamed in agony, "All my life, I've been a burden, a useless burden! How could he stand looking at a burden for nine years? Why didn't he tell me the truth? I don't deserve to be alive! I took my mother's life and then killed my father! What do I do? What _could_ I do? Was everything that he done for me just a show? He only took me in out of responsibility. I'm just a burden to him… does he even consider me as family? _What_ is family?"

I don't know what came over me but I grabbed the letter and ran to find answers. I ran and ran as my tears kept falling. I have to find the truth! When I finally came to my senses, I realized that I was standing by the door to his office. Fear and nervousness coursed through my mind as I knocked on the door.

"Is that you Lia? You can come in. I'll be ready in a minute," He sounded through the door. But I stood by the door, frozen. I was too scared to walk in the room to face him _._ Suddenly, he opened the door; I guess his hyper intuition was telling him something.

With a confused expression, he asked, "Why didn't you come in—What happened? Why were you crying? Did something happen? You can tell me about it! You can tell Papa anything—"

"I know…" I mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, you can tell me about it! Papa can do anything for you!" He brighten with a smile as he thought he could help me with my troubles.

"STOP LYING!"

"Huh? Lying about what? Why would I lie to you—"

"I know that you're not my Papa!"

"Wh-Where did you get that idea from? Th-that's ridiculous!" He panicked.

"I said stop lying! I know everything! I found this letter! My real father abandoned me because I'm an unwanted child! I shouldn't even be alive! First I took my mother's life away and then I ruined my father's life. I'm such a burden that he chose death over me! He didn't want me because I'm a living burden! I even burdened you! I shouldn't be alive! You probably don't even care about me!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. Tears rolled down my face as I cried in the silence. He stood there in shock and guilt. Why was there guilt? Does he feel guilty for taking me in? That's it, I can't take this anymore! My whole life is a lie! I'm a murderer! I had to get out of there, the room was suffocating with emotions and guilt, I couldn't breathe. He tried to reach out to me but I bolted out of the door. I ran and ran, this time until I found my paradise, my library. I walked into the familiar room, so cozy and warm. I hid in the corner and cried.

"Kamelia, what's wrong?" Reborn asked with concern as he walked into the library.

"Uncle Reborn! I'm sorry for being alive. I'm not family, I'm sorry," I mumbled while crying.

"What happened? Lia dear. Take it slowly and enunciate, calm down and breathe." Reborn furrowed his eyebrows.

After a while, I calmed down and explained, "I found out that Papa isn't my Papa… I killed my Mother by being born…" Tears began to form as I continued, "My real Papa died because of me. He couldn't stand seeing my face and so he joined Mama… I killed my parents! Uncle Reborn, what do I do? I'm not Papa's daughter. All these years he's pitying me for my lack of parents. The parents that _I_ killed!"

"Don't you dare say that! We are all family! Do you honestly think that he doesn't care for you?"

"Yes, I'm just a _burden_ to him. Why _would_ he care? I'm a stranger. An outsider, we're not even related by blo—" Bang.

The sudden sound of a gunshot shocked me as a bullet whipped through the air.

"Do you honestly believe that you are a stranger, an outsider after all these years? You are the most important person to him and to the rest of the Vongola Famiglia! Look at your aunties and uncles, are any of them related to you or your father? You are such an IDIOT! How can my student be so blind? Haven't I taught you enough? I got to step up my game... *famous smirk and eye glint."

"Bu-but… he... not...papa...how? Why?"

"Just snap out of it! Tsuna loves you! Why would he spend so much time to clear up his work in the afternoons? Because he wanted to spend more time with you! He loves you more than anyone! You are not a burden! Sure, at first he tried to give up, but once he saw your smile, all his negative thoughts disappeared. He took classes with a room filled with mothers to take care of you. He worked tirelessly to provide you with everything you could ever want! If there was an award for most hard-working father, he would win it."

"...Really, did he really do all that for me? Does he really accept me as a daughter?"

"I don't know, you have to ask him," Reborn smirked as he pointed to the door.

I looked at the door and saw _him…_ Papa? He smiled sadly and walked towards me, holding out his arms.

"Papa? Can I call you Papa again?" I asked shyly as I returned the hug.

"Of course my baby Lia, after all we are family. No matter what, you are my precious child. Don't blame yourself about your parents, they chose their own lives. You also get to choose how to live. I only wish that you live your life with **no regrets**. You'll always be my baby."

* * *

EDIT: Hello! long time no see... haha sorry... its like been years... sorry!

So on to the author's note!(I totally didn't forget how to upload the fic and about the author's note... what do you mean?!)

Anyways, I finally got this done. Originally, this was my narrative from school last year. I was inspired by the Khr mafia fatherly Tsuna and so this happened. But since it was for school, I had to take away the mafia/KHR part away. So I spent the past hour with my bestie editing this. I NEED TO THANK HER FOR THIS! I LITERALLY DON'T HAVE ANY MOTIVATION TO WRITE BUT SHE WAS LIKE, I'LL HELP EDIT WITH YOU AND IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! THANK YOU MY BESTIE! Hope you enjoyed this! Drop by a review on if you liked/hated/whatever it!

(PS: Without the AN, this was EXACTLY 1827 words! THIS IS MAGICAL!)


End file.
